Ranting and gushing
by Dtksgirl
Summary: I'm not good with summerys. Basically I'm going to rant and gush over stuff. More detail inside
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to ranting and gushing! In this story I will gush, and then rant about anything from total drama! I will rant and gush about:

couples

characters

challenges

seasons

and anything else me or you can think of! Well see you in the next chapter!


	2. Courtney

Gush:To be absolutly honest, Courtney is my favorite. I think she is quite pretty and I find it interesting that she was once a cit. and I love her tremendous strength. The way she dodged those lasers in season two was awesome and how she finally hit it of with Duncan in season one made me squeal. I was all "you go girl!" And then I was all..."did I really just say you go girl?" So yeah, lots o love for her. I think her audition tape was pretty funny to. The way she messed up. Hehe. And she was in my opinion the best singer of them all!

Rant: okay I understand that she was all upset over Duncan cheating on her with Gwen but I personally think she overreacted. Yes I was mad at Gwen but seriously Courtney?! Throwing a tantrum in the middle of the plane?! (But I did think it was funny how she kicked Duncan In the balls) And I hate How she was threatening to sue in season two when she wasn't getting a prize when getting two DNA samples. Get over it Courtney! You can't always get a prize for everything! I feel like the creators really messed her up in seasons two and three.


	3. Siearra

Gush:I think sierras hair is so pretty! And the way she obsesses over Cody like that is pretty funny. I'm trying to remember everything she said when she tricked Cody into marrying her in season 3. I might just use that. Shes not a bad singer either

Rant: while I like her obsession sometimes I think it can get pretty damn annoying. He doesn't love you siearra! Get over it! And her knowledge of Chris is just so...ugh. And her blogs are really to much. Get a frikn life!

A/N pm me what you all want next :)


	4. Izzy

IzzY

Gush: izzy's craziness is so funny. Her hair reminds me of my hair in the mornings. Lol. And her outfit is just so unique. The way she calls Owen big O is so cute. One of my fave izzy moments was when she was living among the prairie dogs after she got eliminated. And when the people from the mental asylum came to get her in season one.

rant: I freaked out when I heard that she ate a koala (or did she hunt a koala?) in season one. And sometimes her insanity goes a little..overboard. When she hit her head and became smart in season two I thought that was pretty messed up. News flash: nobody likes the new izzy! I also think she got to much screen time if you know what I mean. And I hated it when she didn't even care that she was leaving Owen. I know she was smart and all but still!


	5. Alejandro x heather

Gush:let's see. Alejandro and heather together is quite an interesting couple. Two jerk faces together is just perfect! Plus Alejandro is hot and heather is good-looking so what's not to love?! Plus that could make for some good ratings.

rant: well I hated how Alejandro treated heather like donkey shit in season 3. I know heather is a jerk too and all but still! He totally deserved the kick in the balls...but he still is very hot. But in my opinion this relationship is a big no-go.


	6. Total drama world tour

Gush: total drama world tour had a very interesting plot. It's so cool ow they get to go to different places all over the world. I especially liked the china episode. It was so funny how Courtney hit that land mine And went flying.

rant: the singing in every challenge was a pretty bad idea. I mean, where did that come from. I personally think its because the producers where running out of ideas. Sure I enjoyed some of the songs but still. And they could have done without the three new characters.


	7. Scott x dawn

Gush: I think Scott and dawn would make a..somewhat cute couple. I mean it would be cut if Scott was there to protect dawn whenever she was in trouble...but I doubt he would do that.

rant: Scott is a fuckin doush who isn't nice at all and dawn is a sweet and kind girl. So yeah I personally think it would not work like at all.


	8. Noah

Gush: Noah is so friken adorable! Weird thing is...I don't really know why. The Way he is so sarcastic is so funny. And his line in the first song was funny. "Come fly with us. Come die with us." Lol! And his friendship with Owen is cute. But Noah and Cody together is the absolute best!and when he was kissing Cody's ear in season one I was all "whoa Noah what where you dreaming about?" He's definitely one of my favs.

rant: Noah really didn't get enough screen time in my opinion. I think he's a little mean. And...actually that's pretty much it.


	9. Cody

Gush: the gap between Cody's teeth is just so cute! But I got mad when I thought Mike was stealing the way he thinks of himself as a lady's man is just so adorable! And his love for chocolate *squeee*

rant: now Cody is a bit...gulible. He falls for things too easily...that's kinda it.


	10. zoey and mike

Gush: I think zoey and mike are a bite couple. Mike is so sweet to zoey and does anything to protect her. He even fought past his multiple personalitys when he heard her call his name. That was so sweet.

Rant:I think Vito is a jerk. i know its not mikes fault so I fell a little bad for saying that...I can't say very many bad things about this couple.


	11. Sierra x Cody

Rant: well in my opinion CodyxSierra is (I know I'm gonna get haters for this) a crack couple. I mean I don't think it's healthy to obsess over someone like that and I personally wouldn't date anyone who did that to me. It would be annoying. Im not saying I hate the couple, I'm just saying I'm not a huge fan of it.

Gush: now Sierra obsessing over Cody can be funny...as long as she doesn't go too overboard. Like when she started brushing her teeth with Cody's toothbrush. I think that was funny. And I think Cody really does care about Sierra, but he just wants her to take it down a notch is all.


End file.
